


Falling From Grace

by CrushedEmerald



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Explicit Language, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, M/M, Protectiveness, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship, unexpected love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedEmerald/pseuds/CrushedEmerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was an angel, quite literally, he was virtuous and heavenly, and celibate waiting for his mate. He was a role model and a prince, he was looked up to by all and getting groomed to become the next monarch when his father passed away. That all began to change however, when he met Draco Malfoy. A 16 year old student on his newest job. He was sent to protect the students of Hogwarts from evil, protect their innocence, but Harry couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of Draco or hands for that matter! And with the blonde pursuing him at any opportunity Harry's resolve was cracking, and fast...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One. Background.

 

Harry was an angel, quite literally, he had huge white, silver tipped wings, the silver showing his Royal status, most of the time they were tucked tightly into his back, but when he spread them to fly and soar they were a sight to behold. He was known for being virtuous and heavenly, and celibate waiting for his mate, not all Angels waited to find the Other Half of themselves. He was also a role model to the younger angels, they wanted to be him, be friends with him, compared to him. And finally Harry James Potter was a prince, he was looked up to by all and as the last of the Nobel Potter line he was getting groomed and tutored to become the next monarch when his father passes away.

 

*

 

His father James Potter was an elderly man, even though his appearance would say otherwise, his youthful appearance screamed early 40s, he only had a few laughter lines. But he was not destined to be a protector of this land for much longer, he was a very old man, and his eye belied just how old and wise he was, especially for his 400 years. Angels lived long lives, to protect the Earthlings around them, so they could be a consistent, if not unnoticed, presences at all times.

 

King James and his beautiful redheaded wife Queen Lily were not blessed with children in their youth, though they wanted a big family, some blamed Lily, she was not from Royal blood, no she was the chamber maids daughter. The beautiful young woman was clever and opinionated, her mother said it would be her downfall, but young Prince James had fallen for her hard and fast, they were each other ‘Other Half’ a predestined partner for life.

 

Some older angels had cried foul play and tried to force their children on the Prince, but he had declined and wed Lily within the year. His mother and father were happy enough, and so were her parents. But as the years went on, it seemed that the heavens were not to bless the loving, devoted couple with children, though they looked after everyone around them, to have their own, born from their bond, seemed not to be an option.

 

They had almost given up, until 27 years ago, Queen Lily had fallen ill, King James was devastated, yes they were in their 300s, but he had at least another couple of hundred years with his Other Half, he couldn’t lose her now.

 

Queen Lily was rushed to the healers, pale and sick, her old body becoming frail. Thankfully, it wasn’t bad news, no it was a blessing. She was pregnant, it was words the couple had long since given up ever hearing, and due to her old age her body wasn’t quite coping as it should. The kingdom rejoiced and partied for a month. And when the babe was born, a young Prince, pure, innocent, and the kingdom partied for the full first year of his life. They were so happy for their beloved monarchs.

 

*

 

Fast forward to the present day, and Young Prince Harry had not long had his 26 birthday at the end of July and now it was early September. He was well loved and as pure as the day he was born. He had beautiful wings, and his face and body were craved from tanned marble or perhaps bronze, he had a straight nose, and beautiful green eyes, his mother eyes, full lips and a body and abs to die for. He had a styled mop of inky black hair, styled into ‘freshly fucked’ as his best friend kindly christened it.

 

He trained daily with the Protectors, the angel’s equivalent of the humans ‘army’ if anything was to happen to the kingdom the Protectors stepped in and defended their kind, even though mostly they were peaceful creatures. He was the highest ranked fighter and Protector. He was healthy, never eating any ‘junk food’ kindly bought up from the human realm.

 

And most of all, he was celibate, waiting for his Other Half, he didn’t seem to be as lucky as his Parents, they had met just after his mother 16th birthday, the birthday on which your body changed slightly, when you turned 16 your heart and soul suddenly recognised its Other Half when you meet them. James only had to wait months after his 16th birthday for his Other Half, and they had been together 400 odd years.

 

Harry was now 10 years older than them at the point they met, and his heart hadnt shown an interest in any one, not for lack of their trying. Since young prince James chose a ‘commoner’ regular angels have been pushing their children on Royals and nobles in the hopes of improving their status. It wasn’t very angel-like and Harry never showed any interest. It didn’t stop them trying however.

 

So at 26, 10 years after the Pull came into effect Prince Harry was still no closer to his Other Half, his heart yearned for him or her, but the fates didn’t seem to want to give up and let him have his happiness, his mother liked to tell him he had years to search, and he could travel the heavens for a year if he really wanted to, in order to find him or her. Harry never took her up on her offer of travelling. When the time was right it would come. He or she would make themselves known to him. His mother and queen was right, he had years yet.

 

*

 

Present Day.

 

Harry was staring out over the immediate Kingdom, as far as his eyes could see, he saw his people, happy and healthy and in love with the world and their lives. Not everyone was so fortunate. Looking through the clouds into one of the realms below, he saw only devastation, it was about to be wiped out by the Fates and started again from 10 chosen humans, Harry was always sad when the Clean Slate came into play, all those innocent lives, but humans were easily corrupted.

 

And if humans were easily corruptible, the wizards were even worse. Some were very power hungry, almost every other decade there was some pure evil wizard who came to light and tried to take over their world. And rule with cruelty and hate. It never worked, with a little help and reinforcement from the Angel Protectors the perpetrator was brought down, but the devastation left in its wake was always painful to watch. The wizards seemed to like hurting each other and spilling blood.

 

And looking to the sun, Harry realised he was running late. So spreading his glorious wings he fell off the cloud he was on and swooped into the streets of his palace below. He walked through the doors and through the corridors, greeting everyone in his path.

 

“Harry, you’re cutting it fine, son” His father King James Potter said, as he bent over the table in the middle of the planning room, his wisest and oldest friends and advisers around him, also leaning over the table, it was a replica of the realms, you could choose any, and zoom in and out, looking at a whole realm, or world, or just a small portion.

 

Currently in was zoomed in on the Wizarding realm, specifically Scotland in the United Kingdom, and a school for the younglings called ‘Hogwarts’. There was an evil in the school that was seeking to corrupt and hurt the population there. So far two children had been killed and there was just the smell of terror everywhere, the parents were scared to let their children go to school.

 

So the Angels were trying to help, it was time to step in.

 

*

 

Sirius Black, head of the Protectors was pointing out the older wizard in charge, a one ‘Albus Dumbledore’ he was supposedly looking after the children, but he was the culprit, though the board of governors and the parents and children didn’t seem to realise this.

 

Beside Sirius was his Other Half, and one of the royal consultants Remus Lupin-Black, he was also trying to work out how to best go about getting involved, without taking over and just removing Dumbledore, they had to help, and prompt, not overrule, sadly it was the way of the Angels, they couldn’t put in more effort than the humans or wizards. That’s why some times it took longer, and there was more hurt and devastation, but it was the way.

 

*

 

They had been discussing it for about a month, and today, finally after yesterday’s second death, a young 12 year old girl had died, and now the fates would let them step in. it was the rules, however hurtful they were.

 

“Right,” Sirius clapped his hands together, rubbing them slightly, the others looked towards him, he had the final say, obviously the king could overrule, but he never tended too, “So that’s settled, Prince Harry you will go down, it will be a mostly solo mission, just aid where you can, but mostly protect the innocence from the abuse and corruption”

 

Harry nodded as Remus jumped in, following on from his Other Half, “do not overdo it, you know very well we cannot help too much, do not get too involved, stop any death, and report back weekly, so we know what is going on from a bystanders view point”

 

“Yes, Harry, my boy, you will do a very fine job and be back in no time” his father said, pride beaming through his eyes and the task was not even started yet, his father had a lot of faith in him, “You will go down first thing tomorrow, you have been set in as a supply teacher, the defence teach quit last week and they haven’t been able to replace her so far,”

 

Harry nodded, he was excited but nervous about such a big job, it used to be that royalty did not move from the thrones on which they sat, let alone leave the castle, and heaven forbid they actually leave the kingdom for another realm for a mission. Harry had grown up reading about stuffy royals dying young of sheer boredom, so this mission was new and exciting and Harry could do it, and make his family proud, and help the wizards.

 

“And finally,” Remus said, looking directly into the eyes of his young friend and unofficial godson, “Do not show your wings too much, if at all, it will be difficult but you can pull them into your being,”

 

“Go now, Harry my son, rest and prepare for tomorrow just after sunrise you leave for Hogwarts.” The king said, before he dismissed everyone and left himself. Harry was buzzing.

 

*


	2. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two. First impressions.

Chapter Two.

 

He was here, he had finally arrived on Earth and was currently walking out from the ‘Forbidden Forest’ towards the castle. Harry was buzzing, quite literally vibrating with his excitement, he couldn’t believe he was on Earth, about to walk amongst the wizards.

 

As he glanced up at the magnificent castle, admiring its sheer size and beauty, the big wooden front doors creaked and sung inwards. A single man stepped out onto the big stone steps. He was tall and willowy, with lank, black hair which hung to his shoulders. His eyes looked just as dark as his hair, and the thoughts flitted through Harry’s mind that maybe his soul was even darker than his hair and eyes. He had a big hooked nose, and a frown upon his lips as he watched Harry slowly approach.

 

“Mr Potter I presume?” the man said sternly as Harry got close enough to hear him, Harry nodded happily and as he finally stopped on the step beside the older man, he offered his hand to shake. The dark souled man frowned down at the golden hand waiting for his pale one. He sniffed and turned away, robes snapping around him as he strutted away. Harry beamed, letting his hand drop.

 

“May I enquire as to your name, sir?” Harry asked cheerily, he bounced after the darker man, he wasn’t even slightly put off by the man’s cold demeanour. Actually, quite the opposite, he was so used to people sucking up to him, begging to shake his hand, this was a nice, refreshing change. Harry knew he was going to like it here.

 

The man stopped in front of Harry and spoke in a clipped voice, “Professor Severus Snape”, he clearly showed his new companion that he was not happy supplying this information to the stranger.

 

Harry however simply nodded and beamed at the dark man, he rocked back and forth on the heels of his shoes, staring around the foyer of the castle. What a beautiful place. Professor Snape simply watched the new comer as he gazed off in every direction, trying to soak it all in, awe clear on his face. Harry was going to like it here, with the candle lighting and the gothic features, and were the stairs moving? Did that picture wave at him?

 

Yes, Harry was going to like it here very much.

 

*

 

After being shown to his classroom and office, he was finally able to get settled into his rooms, they were small and cosy, in bronzes and blues, they were perfect, not huge and pretentious like his suite at his castle in the kingdom. He loved Hogwarts. Harry was able to write his first official report, on his journey and the castle and the teacher he had already met, Professor Snape.

 

A couple hours passed by very quickly, and now he was headed down to the great hall and the welcome back feast and sorting ceremony for the itty bitty first years. He could see the boats coming across the lake from the higher levels of the castle, and he could see magnificent leather skeletal horses pulling carts up to the castle from the train station. It was all rather wonderful and dramatic. He just loved it.

 

At the long staff table in the front, he was seated beside Professor Snape, he liked the man, he pretended he was horrible, but it was obvious to Harry, that despite the dark soul he did care for the children in his care, even if he didn’t show it or let on. He kept coming back year in and year out. That counted for something right?

 

Professor Snape put up with Harry as well, though he was clipped and short in his answers, he did answer, Harry got a thrill out of it every time he did, especially if he tagged ‘Professor Potter’ on the end of it.

 

*

 

The students finally filed in.

 

There were boys and girls of all heights, ages, colours and purity. Harry smiled as he watched them all walk in, in their sleek black robes, tinged with one of four colours, red, green, yellow or blue.  
There were blondes with blue eyes, brunettes with brown, redheads with more freckles then skin colour. Lots of red heads actually. With big smiles and laughter. A pair of redheaded twins, possibly in their last year of school were pushing and shoving each other and their dark skinned, cheeky grinning friend. They looked like fun.

 

There were tiny second years, still nervous but excited about their second year. There were children with their heads in books already and they hadn’t had a single lesson yet. They were mostly dressed in robes edged with blue however there was a bushy haired girl sat on the red table with her head in an impressively large and ancient tome, Harry could smell the dust from up the front.

 

And finally Harry looked over to the green table, they were quiet, but proud, heads held high as they walked to their table. Professor Snape beside him was nodding his head at students that greeted him as the looked to the top table. Ah, Slytherin, Professor Snapes house. He was very proud of them, or so Professor McGonagall had told him. Professor Snape didn’t seem to want to tell Harry anything.

 

Glancing down the slytherin table he watched more of their members taking seats at their table, quietly talking to their friends and catching up on their summers away, school had started a couple weeks later this year, something about a teary ghost flooding the entire castle. It took a while to clear up and get rid of the smell of sewage even with magic apparently.

 

And suddenly everything went dark, all bar one boy. Or young man rather. Around 15 or 16 years old. He was beautiful.

 

He was tall with straight, white blonde hair, which fell into his beautiful grey eyes. He was laughing with a small squat nosed brunette girl. They were talking, about their summers presumably, she giggled, touching his arm and he laughed back, not concerned about the contact. They were friends clearly.

 

Harry saw red at the contact. His eyes narrowed on her hand, he pictured himself grabbing it and crushing her fragile fingers. He picture pushing her away from the beautiful boy. His heart beat thundered through his body, he could hear it in his ears, he could feel it vibrating through his body. Clenching his fists, Harry took a deep control breath in through his nose, and tried to slowly let it out. It whistled a little as the air rushed out through clenched teeth. His jaw hurt.

 

And then everything was fine again. She had let go and took her seat on the bench, still beside the blonde boy, but now she was animatedly talking to a couple of pretty girls, around her age from across the table. And the boy?

 

Well the beautiful blonde was staring up at the front table. He nodded at Professor Snape, who nodded and even lifted his hand a little, the boy smiled slightly, before his eyes moved on and locked with Harry’s.

 

Green and grey. Harry was lost. His heat skipped a beat and then doubled its pace. Grey eyes widened as he looked at Harry, and Harry preened at his attention. It was then he knew, pure and celibate Angel Protector Harry had to have this boy. 

 

He was going to hell.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, all comments welcome, hope you've enjoyed! Much love...x


End file.
